Hidden Beauty
by FoxyFire45
Summary: NOW BEING REVAMPED What happens when you start out cleaning a billionaires house, and end up the nanny? RinSess
1. Default Chapter

"Come back here you wretched kids!" a _very_ angry teenager chased two little kids up and down the inside of an enormous mansion. They just giggled and screamed as they ran from their not too nice nanny. "Give me that back!" Kagura ran and grabbed the cell-phone from the older of the two twins. "Now get to bed!"Kagura yelled and slammed their bedroom door. She stomped downstairs and helped herself to the fridges goods."Dumb,snot nosed kids.Heck the only reason I'm doin this is because of..."Kagura day dreamed about the twins father. Sesshoumaru Takahashi.Kagura planned on marrying him then shipping the kids off to a boarding school(AN: Which is really stupid, I mean they're like, 4 Oo).She went to the living room and turned on the T.V. 20 minutes later the boy started crying which she ignored.As he continued Kagura yelled up the stairs,"Shut up you brat!" and continued watching T.V.

Rins POV

I can't understand it. How could such an important business man hire such a horrible person to babysit his kids? Of course, when he comes home she acts like super nanny and coos sweetly that he has such sweet kids. I just shook my head. It's not my business, I mean, I'm just the maid/cleaning lady.I work from 7:00 a.m. to 5:00 pm weekends not included. My name is Rin.I went up the stairs and opened Taru's door."Taru? Whats wrong?" He stopped crying to stare at me.Then he remembered he needed something and said quietly"I need a dwink of wadda" I held out my hand to the boy and as he took it, his sister, Sheira, quickly exclimed" I need one too!" She took my other hsnd and we descended down the stairs. After geting a drink I made sure they went to the washroom so they wouldn't have an 'accident' in their bed.Kagura didn't notice. I had done this yesterday too. It may not be my job, but I can't get my work done when the kids are going hungry, and the dad doesn't even know about it! If I had the guts, I'd tell him, but I don't, and who would believe me, the maid/cleaning lady?And they'res the fact he's super hot.(I'm a girl, can you blame me?) Anyways I hope he figures it out and fires her cause she is a witch.I'm not jealous or anything.Really.

Sesshoumaru slammed the car door and opened the front door. He had had a dull day. Oh well.Oh no. "Sesshoumaru! Did you have a good day? Can I get you a coffee? Do you need anything? The kids were little angels as usual" while Kagura ranted on and on, Rin rolled her eyes and frowned slightly. The only reason the kids hadn't tattled on their 'lovely' babysitter, was because she had threatened to hit them if they did. Rin looked at the clock. 5:30. She grabbed her stuff, mumbled a good bye to Sesshoumaru, and went outside. I really need a bath.

After Kagura left, Sesshoumaru quietly checked on the kids. Fast asleep. He smiled softly. He loved his kids. After he got the divorce and aquired total custody on the twins he had moved far away and now, a succesful business men, owning the top company in Japan, he had to hire a live in nanny. He owed a favor to a client so he had hired the clients daughter, Kagura. He also had to hire that Rin girl, to keep the place clean. He Had thought he would need more maids but to his surprise she kept the place clean herself. He was impressed. I mean, his house wasn't exactly tiny, more like the opposite. It was the largest house on the block, also the most expensive. She did a good job. He couldn't say the same for his nanny. She was just like all the rest of them. Gold diggers, bubble brained girls who had nothing better to do then drool over magazines and do their hair. Oh yes, he knew the type. His ex was just the same. He went to his room and got ready for bed. 'They're all the same. Every single one of them'(A/N Or so he _thinks_).

Briiiing briiing BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! Slam! Rin groaned. Why can't I be in school again? Or be a normal kid who hangs around all summer instead of cleaning a hot guys house?' Rin mentally slapped herself. 'He's not that hot' Yes he is (AN/ I totally agree on that one) 'Oh no, not you again! I don't need another small annoying voice in my head ok? I've got enough to do' I'm just stating that you were incorrect.He is extremely hot. 'Yeah yeah, now go away, I need to take a shower' Ok but I'll be back! 'I hope not' Rin yawned and hopped in the shower.'Imagine being crazy enough to get up at 6:30 am in the summer!' 20 min. Later: Rin pulled on some jeans, threw on a red t-shirt, and put her hair in an old black bandana to keep it out of her face. She ran downstairs, stole a peice of toast from her cousin Souta right before he was about to take a bite, and zoomed out the door oblivious to his cries of outrage. She grabbed her not-so-new-but-dearly-loved skate board and raced away(AN/ I know its kinda weird for Rin to be a maid and have a skateboard, but I thought a bike was too clunky and a car was too...too...I dunno, just...it didn't fit,ok?This is my fic, I'll write it how I want).

Lunch came around and Kagura decided to treat herself to lunch. She was tired of the twins and she needed a break. "Take care of the twins till I'm back, ok?Later!" Kagura yelled to that maid, Rin was her name,or Ron or something. What ever, she just needed to get away and the maid was more than capable of taking care of the monsters for an hour or two. Sesshoumaru wouldn't know.

Wrong. Sesshoumaru growled in frusteration. Things weren't going his way and he HATED that. And he was hungry. Suddenly he decided to let his annoying assistant, Jaken, take care of it and treat his kids to lunch. He told Jaken what to do, grabbed his leather jacket, and climbed into his porsche(AN/oh yeah!). He slid neatly into the garage and went inside. He heard voices in the kitchen so he walked over and around the kitchen wall to find his kids drinking apple juice and eating crackers which was fine.What wasn't fine was the fact they're was no sign of Kagura and his maid was openeng the fridge to give Taru a refill of his juice instead of cleaning. She didn't see him and prbably wouldn't have if his kids hadn't shouted,"DADDY!"in unisen. She jumped up and banged her head on the ceiling of the fridge. While she rubbed her injured head his kids ran towads him and hugged his legs seeing as they weren't quite tall enough to hug higher, Sesshoumaru growled,"Where's Kagura?" Rin was about to answer when Sheira piped up,"She went to lunch and told this nice lady to take care of us, I like this lady, Can she be our nanny instead?" as Rin helped them back to the table Sesshoumaru looked at her and asked," Is this true?" Rin nodded not looking at him." I see" was all he said as they heard a door slam and an all too familiar voice shouted," Ok you brats I'm back so you'd better be good or I'll hit you" Kagura was about to say more when she got to the kitchen doorway and saw her boss looking non too happy (AN/ Would you be?). Oops. Busted. Sesshoumaru gave her a glare so cold an iceberg would seem like the Sahara desert. "Kagura. You are fired".

So waddya think? I'm so happy I'm finished, I almost killed myself writing this chap. Seriously, if you have an iMac, you know what I'm going through. I have to go to my friends houses just to write and save the chap cause I don't have Microsoft word! Growl( Special thanx to Kaitlynn, jessica, and Becca who kept me sane and graciously lent me the use of their computers and brilliant ideas) and I have been busy. Mom gettin' married, spring break (YAY!) my b-day which happens to fall on the day AFTER spring break T.T I seriously think someone up there has it in for me. Any hoo, please review( AAHH! I am going insane! That rhymed and I don't CARE if I spelled that wrong.) And tell me what ya think. I'm open for ideas! Hugs and chocolate kisses-Foxy


	2. Day 1

Hi! Oh thank you guys soooooooooooooo much for reviewing, I have an imac and it's very picky. It took me a WEEK to figure out how to get it to accept my files. Now in celebration, I'm going to write a chapter. By the way, MageofDarkness, I was sooooo happy when I found YOU had read MY fic. I am honored. And don't worry, I do not intend to copy your story. I just needed a kick off, and I decided to use an idea from a favourite author. I hope you don't mind. This story will be completely different. If you have any more complaints I'd be happy to 'talk'. Now all you wonderful reviewers, on with the chapter!

The Hidden Beauty

Ch. 2 Day 1

Kagura stared at Sesshoumaru."F-fired! You can't fire me!" " I don't see why not", her former employer stated coolly. Kagura's mind raced for a possible reason. She found one and smiled, a not so nice smile. " Because, you can't possibly find a replacement in half an hour, and as I recall, you have to go back to work". Sesshoumaru growled inside. She was right and he knew it. And, more importantly, so did she. Suddenly his _maid _of all people was speaking. He decided to listen. "I will." Rin said shyly, being careful not to look at him. Kagura's smug expression was wiped clean away at that. She quickly recovered and scoffed. "You? You're just a stupid maid! You couldn't possibly sit 2 snot nosed- Kagura stopped. Oh well, she had already blown her cover of a sweet nanny, may as well speak her mind-kids! It's harder than you could handle. And you're what, 17 maybe? You're just a kid, you can't- It seems, Kagura, she can, seeing as she handled them fairly well when **you **left to eat. Or whatever you were doing. Now, I am going to repeat myself only once. You-are-fired. Understand?"Sesshoumaru enjoyed seeing Kagura's fury, but didn't show it (A/N Of course). She looked like she wanted to hit something. Or someone...

Kagura's POV

'That little b! She is not going to get away with this!' I lunged at her, with full intent of smashing her face to the ground (A/N Now that sounds a little bit violent, don't you think?) but was pulled back by the collar and thrown out of Sesshoumaru's house. How humiliating."This isn't the end, little maid", I whispered under my breath as I limped home.

Sess's POV

I slammed the door closed and hugged my kids, whispering,"Be good till daddy get's back, ok?" Both of my kids nodded and went back to eating their snack, now that the show was over. I nodded to the maid, grabbed my stuff and went out the door.

Normal POV

Rin sighed in relief as Sesshoumaru closed the door.' Of course, he could've atleast said thank you', Rin thought ruefully.'Oh well. What do I expect, a bouquet of flowers?' Rin went over to the kids."Done?" she asked Taru. He nodded."Well, why don't we play a game while your sister is eating?" Rin suggested, moving towards the doorway. Taru shook his head and explained,"Shewa isn't finished". Rin was about to ask what that had to do with anything, but then realised that they probably were so close, they waited for eachother, walked together, etc. Which was probably why Sheira had wanted to come when Taru wanted a, as he cutely put it, a dwink of wadda. Rin smiled and waited with Taru for Sheira to finish. They played Candyland and Chutes and Ladders, until Rin looked at the clock. '4:30! I still have work to do! Oh, what do I do? On normal circumstances I'd presume the parents would be more picky that their kids were safe and having fun. But with Ice Prince, I don't know what he would do. Probably fire me. Joy.' Rin was mentally beating her brains out trying to find a way to keep the kids busy so she could work, and then she had it. It was so-so-so brilliant she almost slapped herself for being so slow. She went over to her cleaning supplies and grabbed 6 sponges and some string. Then she began her brilliant plan.

Later

Sesshoumaru closed the door quietly and hung up his coat. If the maid was anything like Kagura he wanted to catch her red handed. Instead he caught two balls of energy that had whizzed over to him and had hugged him. "Daddy!Daddy! We're rollerskating! It's fun! You should twy it too!" Taru exclaimed as he nearly suffacated his dad. "Yeah yeah! Miss Rin showed us how and she says we're great helpers! See daddy? We're making the floor clean!(A/N have you guessed Rin's **brilliant **plan yet?)" Sheira added proudly. Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to laugh at the sight of his kids or yell at his employee. His kids had sponges tied to their feet and pads on their elbows and knees like rollerbladers and helmets.They looked absolutely ridiculous. He looked up when Rin called, in the same attire minus the pads and helmet,"Look guys! Backwards!" She was indeed going backwards much to the kids delight, and hadn't yet noticed their father. Which was bad because...

Rin's POV

I decided to show off a bit after I had shown the kids how to skate (and had put lots of padding on them plus a helmet) on sponges. They were having fun_ and _helping me wash the floor. I was having fun too and was showing them how I could go backwards when BAM! I had run into something. Or rather, someone.Hard.Painfully. And that someone was the _last _person I wanted to see when I was wearing sponges on my feet. Or any other time. Especially when he was your employer, he was super hot, and you had just smacked into him. I blushed and paled and apologized and got up all at the same time. If he wasn't so scary and angry looking, I'd have sworn he looked amused. But I doubted it. Alot. The kids were giggling madly and asked their dad if they could run into him backwards too. I blushed again and apologised again. Then he spoke. It sent shivers down my spine. "What-exactly-do-you-think-you're-doing?My children aren't your slaves. You are only here to, in this case, take care of my children. Not teach them how to clean in the most ridiculous way imaginable." I was nervous but I decided to just tell him. I was also idignant. I thought it was quite brilliant. " I needed to finish cleaning and the kids needed something to do so I decided to show them how to clean the floor without allowing them to die of boredom. They were having fun." I said rather quietly, fidgeting with my shirt.This was not going well. I glanced at the clock.7:30."Oh! I have to go! Auntie's going to **kill **me!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door apologising,"Sorry! Sheira remember what I told you and Taru, the cookie is on top of the fridge. Daddy will get it for you! See you tomorrow!" I rode away into the sunset-(A/N ok ok,geez, just thought I'd make it more romantic) I zoomed down the street on my skateboard, dreading when I had to face my aunts rath.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Wow that girl was strange. First she changes colours faster than a streetlight and talks so fast it sound Chinese, then she speaks so quietly I can barely hear her, and_ then _she acts like a girl late for school! I' heard of mood swings, but not this. And what did she mean, 'daddy will help you'. A cookie? What about Sheira? I growled in frusteration. She was harder to understand than a man who has a skirt on and swings a ball-on-a-string around while hopping up and down yelling in french. Sponges? I looked down at my kids in all their gear and then just burst out laughing. They looked so ridiculous it was funny.(A/N And he says RIN is hard to understand) "Let's get you two to bed" I said, still laughing. After they went to bed I became sober again. She and I would be having a little talk tomorrow. And I needed to find a full time nanny. Ack! So much to do!

Don't worry, it'll get more interesting. But I don't want either of them to be too OOC. Please review. I need ideas. Fast.


	3. Wrath and 'Apology'

Sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy(won't go into it, too long) so I thank all of my wonderful reviewers, and yes I **know** my paragraghs are really big, I'll try to cut it down. Now, on with the story!

Chap.3 Rins Wrath and Sesshoumarus (almost) apology

Normal POV

Rin slowly skated along the road towards her employers house (A/N mansion is more like it). She had been right last night. Her aunt HAD killed her, without letting Rin explain, then she had dug her out of her grave and made her do the dishes. _Then_ Buyo, that dumb cat, had gotten her BRA stuck on his head and had ran out yowling **right** when a bunchof teenagers had been walking by. Rin had to walk out, face burning, chase the cat around, catch it, grab her bra and go inside, while the whole time the teens were doubled up in laughter.

Rin trudged up to the gate, kicked it open, and walked slowly to the front door. She opened it, and-BAM. Rin groaned, and got up. 'I thought I had opened the door. I did! didn't I?' Then Rin looked up from her position on the ground to see, guess who? yeah, him. "Do you think it funny to run into people, or are you just physically uncapable of avoiding knocking people down?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly looking down at the girl. Rin wanted to kick something. Besides, **he** had knocked _her_ down. She got up and brushed herself off. "In my office.Now." Sesshoumaru stated and then turned and walked inside. Now Rin was feeling crabby and annoyed. he was acting like a principal. But there was nothing she could do. She sighed loudly, just for effect, and followed him.

Rins POV

When we FINALLY got to his office (man he has alot of stairs), he gestured to the seat opposite his and I sat down, grateful for an excuse to do so. Then he began. "I would like a proper explanation on why my children were cleaning, doing** your** job instead of eating dinner. Also, explain to me, what makes you think you can order my children around. Sheira told me she got a time out. For what may I ask? And Taru, I gave him the cookie, but, I want to know-

"Why. Yes I GET IT!Look, for one, I had already given them dinner and I needed to finish my regular job so I made a fun way of them helping me, instead of watching tv, two, Sheira was in your room reading, more, ADULT magazines, got my drift?So I explained why going into daddy's room was bad, though, I was impressed she could read, and gave her a time out. do you prefer spankings?And Taru had helped me clean up dinner. Look, I was only trying to help yesterday for two reasons. One, I like your kids and I couldn't stand to see them treated like that for another day, seeing as the father hadn't noticed a THING and the kids were too scared to tell,two, I think I wanted Kagura fired as much as you did and I didn't want her to have a reason to stay. Maybe what I'm saying is disrespectful, but frankly, I don't CARE if you are rich, hot, whatever. I was -trying-to-help. AND I'm not really having that great of a day seeing as I'm grounded because of something that, well it was sorta my fault cause I offered, but I shouldn't have had to cause you should of noticed, and now, because I'm angry, I'm fired and my aunt is going to kill me AGAIN because now I've lost my job!" I finished and breathed heavily, glaring at him. Oh sh--. I'd yelled at him. Loudly. Angrily. Yep, I'm dead. Dang. I waited for him to scream at me to get out, or personally kick me out like Kagura. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me funny. Again.

Sesshoumarus POV

I was in shock. No female had ever yelled at me. Ever. She even thought I was going to fire her (A/N Your NOT?faints). Well, after processing what she had yelled,I confirmedshe was up to my expectations. She definiftly had backbone to yell at me. And to admit I was, hot. Hmm, that's why she's blushing. Now time to surprise her.

"Seeing as you are finished your little tantrum, I have good news for you, and bad news. Good news first. I have found another full-time nanny. Bad news. It's you. If you think you can get away easily after yelling at me by being fired, you are terribly mistaken. You start as of...now actually. I'll be back around 11:00. The kids should be in bed by 8:30. Sheira is alergic to strawberries.Taru hates milk. No T.V. I'll even let you **call** your aunt so you won't get trouble, which, if you think about it, is what you should've done yesterday. Oh, and if your mother objects, tell her you are getting as of now, 2,000 dollars a month." I finished ther last part as I was walking out the door. I smirked slightly. She hadn't moved sinceI had started speaking. Yes, I think she's gotten quite a shock.

I know, really short, and that one paragragh was huge, but it was supposed to be sort of confusing because she's spazzing out and talking quickly and loudly. tell me what you think!

Hershey hugs and kisses-Foxy


	4. Full time nanny?

It was a full 10 minutes before I could even speak. _'Good news first. I have found a full time nanny. Bad news. It's you.' _My mind rewound that comment over and over until it would forever be etched into my memory. I slowly went downstairs. Also, I had called him hot to his face. Smooth move.

"Ms. Rin? What did daddy say to you? You're not in trouble are you? Did you get a time out like me?" Shira bombarded me with questions when I went into the kitchen. I smiled down at her slightly. "No Shira, actually, it seems I am going to be your nanny. Full time." I said in a daze. 2,000 dollars a month does that to a person. 2,000 times 12 is-is...24,000 a year! I choked. "Ms. Win, awe you ok?" Taru asked in concern. I smiled at him and took his hand. "Yep, I'm fine. Now, let's get you guys some breakfast, and I need to make a phone call." I said cheerily, finally realizing what 24000 dollars meant. I fixed them cereal after attempting to make pancakes and almost succeeding in burning the house down. As they munched on Captain Crunch I dialed my home number.

'Hello, Higurashi residence' ( A/N I don't CARE if I spelled that wrong. Last names aren't found in the dictionary, so I don't give a crap) I heard the familiar voice of my aunt say automatically. "Hello obasan" I said quickly. "Guess what, um, my boss hired me to um, be full time nanny from 7 am to 11 pm,and I hope that's okay. It's just for the summer,"I explained as fast as I could. 'Oh Rin, you need to be with the family and- I don't know. I'll think about it.' My aunt said after she made me repeat my sentence slowly. "I'm going to be paid 2000 dollars a month" I added almost as an after thought.

After a second I had to hold the phone away from my ear as my aunt shrieked in surprise. 'So- is it okay then?" I asked tentatively. 'Rin, I just don't know.' She sighed after she got over the shock. 'And for another thing, that is- alot of money. Maybe I'll talk to your boss, I'm pretty sure you heard wrong, tell him to call me and then we'll see' Aunt Yoko ( A/N I'm making up the name just for the heck of it, and because I don't know the real one) hung up and left me standing there, standing dumbly at the phone. Then I grinned. Sesshoumaru, I just might be getting away after all.(A/N Just so ya know, she does want to stay there but she also doesn't, if that makes sense)

"Done? Well then, help me with the dishes and then we can go to the park" I told the twins as I filled the sink with warm water. Shira looked at me and then asked,"Ms. Rin, all our other nannys didn't make us do the dishes, they didn't do them either". "I know, I had to clean all the dishes", I answered as I looked under the sink for some soap. "Yeah, it's the maids job. That's what Kagura said. And I don't want to do the dishes. I want to go to the park _now" _Shira announced. I stopped looking for the soap to look at her. "Shira, forget anything Kagura said. She is a horrible person and was wrong in more ways than one. Also, I don't like doing chores either, but I have a secret." I said mysteriously.

Taru stopped handing dishes from the table to me and looked at me, wide eyed. " Weawy? What kind of secwet?" Haru asked me as Shira came closer. "Yeah, what is the secret Ms.Rin? I won't tell!" she seemed to be getting interested. Good. All in the plan. " Well, when I'm doing something I don't like to do, I put on some music, then its really fun, and I get it done!(A/N yes I know it's kinda freaky that she rhymed)Sometimes I even race myself, like, let's see if I can get this done before the end of the song. After that, I'd treat myself to icecream or going to the park, stuff like that. So, it gets the job done and I have fun. You guys want to try? If you do, you have to promise to tell only people that are worthy.

"I wanna twy Ms. Win, I have the bestest song in da ho world!" Taru exclaimed. " No, I do, and _I_ can keep a secret" Shira said proudly. "I can too!" Taru said hotly. "You both can I bet, now, Shira, go get the CD case please. Taru,please keep passing me plates and we'll see if we can get this to work" I said, happy my mothers teachings could be put to use. I remember her explaining it was a secret and me swearing not to tell. That was when I was 7. That was before- "Here it is Ms. Rin! Here it is!" Shira handed me the leather case. "Thankyou Shira, but don't bother with the 'Ms' thing, I'm not any better than you. I'd rather think of me being here to play with you until your dad gets back, though I do have a bit of authority over you, I just want to hang with you guys, okay?"

Shira nodded, seeming pleased to be able to 'hang' with someone 12 years older than them. "Now, pick a CD and we'll put it in". Into the like, 1000 dollar CD player. Shira nodded and pulled one out. It was Simple Plan. Now, I'm 17, and I listened to that when I was like, 13-14. Shira is 5. I looked at her and then sighed. "Simple Plan it is".

I put in the CD and went into the kitchen. "Let's get started".

Later

"Whew! All done! You guys did fabulous! Thank you so much!Now, who wants to go to the park?" I asked the kids after we had all plopped down on a nearby couch. "I do! I do!" they said in unison. I smiled. "Ok, let's go!"

At the park

"Let's go on the slide, and then we should go on the swings, and then we should go on the teeter toter and then-" "Whoa whoa whoa Shira, one thing at a time! Lets just start with the slide and we'll see from there" I told Shira and Taru. They both nodded and headed for the slides.

After going on the slides, the teeter totter, the merry-go-round, and the slides again, Taru headed for me where I was watching from the bench. So much for the theory that the kids always had to be together. He carefully sat down beside me and took my hand shyly. "I like you Ms. Win." he said quietly as we watched Shira boss around some other kids into playing tag. "I like you too Taru" I told him and squeezed his hand gently. He smiled at me brightly and then looked towards the swings. "Do you want to go on the swings?" Taru didn't answer me, but looked at the tough looking 6 yr old who seemed to have taken over the swings. Then he said,"No". I could tell he wanted to, but was probably scared of the kid.

Suddenly getting an idea I said casually, "Well, **I** want to go on the swings, but I'd be too lonely by myself". Taru looked at me and then answered,"I could go with you!" with a small smile forming on his lips. I acted relieved. "Would you? Oh that would be wonderful". So we headed towards the swings and each sat on one. Taru looked uncomfortable. "Do you want to sit on my lap?" I asked, noting his discomfort. "Okay!" Taru said and climbed onto my lap, ignoring or forgetting the small mean looking kid. After a few minutes Shira came to join us and we all swung in silence, a comfortable one. Noticing the time I suggested we head for home. After a bit of reluctance the kids agreed.

Walking home(A/N She doesn't have a car, remember?) we spotted an icecream truck and I got them a small popsicle each. When we got home I suggested boardgames. Picking 'Candy Land' we started an extremely long game that tired me out. Where did they get their energy? Where did I get it when I was little for that matter? I checked the clock again. 7:30. "Time to be getting ready for bed!" I said brightly, starting to pick up and put away the game pieces. "Awwww!" Shira complained, and seeing her do it, Taru followed suit.

"You guys have got to be kidding! When I was your age, and even now I would never turn down a bubble bath" I told the kids as I put the game away. "A bubbo baf? I wan a bubbo baf Win! Pweeze?" Tarus attitude changed instantly at the words 'bubble bath'. Shira tried not to look interested. "Sure! I mean, only if you two want one. You don't _have _to have a bubble bath, I just thought it would be a nice change from the regular ones", I said shrugging. I looked at Shira who copied my actions and shrugged. "Ok, I guess". 'Is it just me, or has Sesshoumaru possessed Shira?' I thought to myself as we went up the stairs.

Normal POV

Giggles were heard from one of the many grand bathrooms as Rin let the children put in the soap and started to fill the huge tub. She put her soft brown hair in a yellow bandana to keep it out of the way, rolled up her comfy faded blue-jeans and light pink long sleeve shirt so they wouldn't get soaked, and helped the children undress. "Is this warm enough? Too hot?" she questioned the children as she told them to carefully put their hand under the tap to test the water. "It's fine", Shira decided and hopped into the bath. Rin helped Taru into the bath and then turned off the water.

"Ok, I'm going to wash your hair and bodies and then you guys can play for awhile. How does that sound?" Rin questioned the two 5 yr olds (A/N actually, just so you people know, Taru is 4 and a half). "O tay!" Taru agreed and sat against the nearest tub wall as Rin instructed, and let her wash his white hair. (A/N In this fic fluffy is demon, but he doesn't have the tail, it would be a problem with the suit, and Taru has inherited the hair from him, even though it is MUCH shorter. Shira has black hair from her mother and gold eyes from her father. Taru actaully has ice blue eyes from his mother. I decided to point this out seeing as I didn't earlier, stupid me, so..yeah. Taru has white hair, blue eyes. Shira has black hair, amber eyes, ok? Ok, moving on)

Rins POV

I wiped my brow after I told Shira and Taru that if they needed something I'd be downstairs and then put them to bed. It was hard work taking care of kids no matter how much you like them. I flopped onto a leather couch downstairs with a tired smile. They were so cute. Shira was alot like her father while Taru was complete opposite. So sweet and obedient. And he has lovely features. He's gonna turn many a girls heads when he gets older. I looked at the clock. 9:00. I groaned. Ok, I had like, two hours to kill and I couldn't use the TV incase I woke up the kids.

I looked around and spotted a magazine. Checking the magazine carefully I began to read it. I was forever on the lookout for those, 'adult' magazines in case Shira might find them and- anyways, in 30 minutes I found out many interesting facts like this girl actor I had never heard of commited suicide, and that if you mix egg whites with water and oatmeal and apply it to your face you will never have wrinkles again. I snorted, about to toss the dumb magazine when a headline caught my eye. **'Business Tycoon Mr. Sesshouamru Takahashi Gets Divorce'. **Intrigued, I read on. The article said this:

_After 3 years of a supposedly happy marriage Sesshoumaru and Kitako Takahashi agreed on a divorce. Sources say Kitako claimed he beat her while others insisted the divorce was because of disloyalty. But in court it was evident that the cause of the divorce was merely because of disinterest in each other. OR WAS IT? _

_ Sesshoumaru gained custody of their children( Shira and Taru) accusing Kitako of mistreating them while Kitako told him he could take 'The little beasts' and then demanded money saying he had made her go bankrupt. Commanding her to go after giving her the requested 20 grand, our beloved millionare held his kids to him. Much confusion was in that court that day and now the question fills the air. Will the famed Sesshoumaru remain a bachelor, or will a lucky girl capture his heart?  
_

I threw the magazine across the room not wanting to read on. I couldn't believe it. Little beasts? 20 GRAND? The dumb magazine made me mad. I wanted to scream. Those kids had to cope with the thoughts of being little beasts. Their **mother** of all the stupid people had said_ that _outloud in their presence? That-that person had better hope I never come across her or her plastic nose will be shoved right up her bu- "Um, Rin?"I looked up to see Shira on the staircase looking down at me in her punk princess pj's. "Yes what is it Shira? Is something wrong?" I asked her, quickly shoving the magazine on a random shelf. "No, but I couldn't sleep and I was wondering something", she answered looking at me.

I gestured for her to come down and sit beside me. She did so and then said,"I have a question" I nodded for her to go on and she looked me straight in the eye and continued,"Answer me honestly. Are you taking care of us for the money, because you like us, or you think daddy is 'hot'?" I was taken aback. Not only was she speaking with and extensive vocabulary for a 5 yr old, but she seemed to be aware of people like Kagura and such. I considered her question. "Shira, I am doing it for two reasons. 1) I like you guys alot. 2) Because I can't stand to see people like Kagura treat you two like dirt. Money is a plus of course but I wouldn't care if your dad paid me 5 dollars and hour, ok?" Shira listened and nodded and we sat there for awhile.

Until she said,"But you do think daddy is hot." I looked at her and then laughed. I laughed long and hard and said finally still half laughing,"I do indeed Shira. You are quite observant. You're going to be quite succesful when you grow up". Shira nodded again. "Ok, that's all I needed to know. Thank you Ms. Rin, goodnight" she walked up the stairs. "Don't call me ms!" I called softly after her.

After Shira went to bed I checked the clock again. 10 o'clock. I growled. Time is always against me! I pulled myself up and wandered over to the kitchen. 'You know, this kitchen could use some organizing' I thought to myself. 'I mean, I'm no clean freak but when the band-aids are in the same cupboard as the cereal, I'm sorry but something has to be done. I really have to stop talking to myself'. So at ten twenty pm, me, Rin Aso began organizing a kitchen. How do you spell I have no life?

Sess's POV

'What a long day. I hate mondays. And tuesdays. And whatever bloody day it is today!' I thought moodily. I looked at the clock: 11:00. Practically leaping from my seat I grabbed my suitcase and leather jacket and headed out the door. It was rainy outside as I headed for my Ferrari. Driving home I went inside. No sign of that girl. I growled (A/NAlot of growling in this chap ne?). She had better not have taken off or I would rip her throat out. (A/N _Someones_ on a bad mood.)

Hearing a noise in the kitchen I walked over to find my employee reaching on her tip toes to put a can on a high shelf. Suddenly it slipped through her fingers and almost fell on her face. Out of instinct I grabbed it. She started and said smiling sheepishly,"I guess old habits don't die in a day. I was bored so I decided to re-organize the kitchen". I considered this for a moment, ignoring the disturbing thought that seeing her smile made me feel better. "I suppose if you're going to be here for the rest of the summer it would be fine to make yourself more familiar with the area"I stated while I went to hang up my coat. Her voice made me stop.

"Actually Mr.Takahashi, my aunt would like to have a word with you. She's not sure she wants me to be away everyday that long. And-" "And she's going to have to deal with it because you are going to be full time nanny and there isn't really anything she can do about it," I stated cooly. I was having a bad day and this girls _aunt _wasn't going to make it worse. "And what does your aunt have to do with it? Shouldn't your mother be the one that makes a fuss?" I asked icily, still in a bad mood. She looked at me in an odd way and stated just as coldly,"You're confident aren't you? My aunt _does_ have a say in it as do I, YOU might have to deal with getting a different nanny, and for your information not that it's _any _of your business, my parents died on a cruise". I took this all in and didn't say anything for a moment.

Then I said in a voice I usually save for Jaken,"I-am-sorry-to-hear-of-your-parents. However-you-will-be-my-childrens-nanny-if-I-have-anything-to-do-with-it-which-I-do. And-you-can-tell-your-aunt-she-can-visit-me-in-my-office-at-2 o'clock-and-she-had-better-be-on-time. You-will-be-here-tomorrow-regular-time-and-you-had-better-pray-I'm-in-a-good-mood-tomorrow."I growled out and then moved out of the doorway. "Now I suggest you go-right-now." Rin looked at me like I was crazy, scowled and then went out the door. I fell onto a couch and destroyed a pillow. Rin's aunt had better watch out.

Here is the saying of the chapter:

'I've had a perfectly wonderfull evening, but this wasn't it'

Grouch something or other

I've decided to start doing that at the end of each chapter. If you know a saying,motto,whatever that you think would be neat for this story, please review and put the authors name too. Now, on to business. I am predicting atleast one review saying this was long and boring,blah blah blah. I hope some of you think it was atleast ok. Was it too long, too short? (I hope it wasn't too short, my fingers hurt x ) What did you like, what was confusing, come on people, I need feedback! besides, this is the longest chap I've written so far. REVIEW! NOW NOW NOW! tell me what you think!

Foxy


	5. Aunt Yoko and a Blast from Rins Past

Oh my gosh, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making you people wait this long. I've been on and off busy and I was and am thinking of discontinuing this story, I don't know. But with the help of you reviewers, if you make suggestions and keep on reviewing along the way, I'll keep writing. You don't have to do this, you're probably thinking get on with the story but if you have the time, I'd like you (Yes YOU) to rate my story 1-10 and how it could be better (From grammar to story-line). Hope you have enjoyed summer so far, and, without further or do (or something like that), The next chapter! .

Chap. 5 (finally)

Aunt Yoko and a blast from Rins' Past

Normal POV

Rin nervously looked at the clock for the thousandth time. It was 2 o'clock. The morning had gone by normally with the exception that she and Sesshoumaru were even colder to each-other than usual. Rin had allowed the kids to watch a movie (Ice Age) and was now 'reading' a magazine without taking in a word and looking at the clock every 5 minutes. Now she was really nervous. 'I wonder what's happening'.

-At Takahashi Loans inc. (One of many of the Takahashi companies)-

Beep! "Mr. Takahashi sir, there's a Mrs. Higurashi to see you". "Very well let her in", Sesshoumaru replied to his secretary. The door opened to reveal a woman in her forties in a neat and tidy skirt and blouse with her hair in a soft bun. She had a kind face regardless of her tired expression, and she had the look of an experienced mother. "Sit", was all Sesshoumaru said, expression stoic. Mrs. Higurashi sat in the comfortable leather chair opposite him. They sat there for 30 seconds, looking at each-other, when Rins aunt started speaking. "As you know I am Rins aunt and I am here because Rin phoned me last night to tell me you were hiring her (A/N commanding her is more like it) to become full time nanny, and that you were going to pay her $2,000 a month. Is this all correct?"

"That seems to be in order", Sesshoumaru stated calmly, though he still felt annoyance for this lady. Didn't she know who he was? He could do what ever he pleased. Besides, Rin was old enough to make her own decisions wasn't she? Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "We could use the money, but ever since Rins parents were murdered, she hasn't been the same. Well, not at home anyways. She always puts on a big plastic smile in the mornings, and this summer... well, what I wanted to ask you Mr. Takahashi was that if she did work for you, for the rest of the summer, full time, that if she needed a break, or was sick, or if she looks like she can't get through that morning-"

"Does this have a point? I am a busy man Mrs. Higurashi, I don't have all day" Sess said irritably. Mrs. Higurashi went on, ignoring his comment, which frustrated him. Looking him in the eye she finished. "You will let her have a break without complaining, mentioning you will cut her pay, or treating her like dirt. Basically I am asking you, though this might be hard, to respect her and care for her, in an employee employer relationship anyway. That is all I ask. Oh, and ask her if she wants the job in the first place".

Who cared if she wanted it? Sess thought. He was one of the richest men in Japan! He could get whatever he wanted (A/N Though this is mostly true, he might have to learn a bit the hard way). And who did she think she was, telling him to 'care' for an employee? But, he agreed, good help is hard to find." " I have one question before I leave. Will Rin be living there for the rest of the summer?" "Seeing as she will be working from 7 am to 11 p.m., I see no point in her going back to your house. You will have to pack her belongings, bedding isn't necessary, I have many guest rooms fully equipped. However, she will be getting a day off every week, regardless". Mrs. Higurashi smiled in approval.

There were a few things to ponder after she left. She had stated briefly when half talking to herself that Rins parents had died of murder. Rin had failed to mention THAT. (A/N And I don't blame her!). And supposedly she wasn't 'the same' anymore. Plastic smile, parents murdered, no wonder her aunt was protective. Nevertheless, she let her work for him, and though not even Sesshoumaru knew this yet, he would be keeping his word even up to Mrs. Higurashis' standards.

I know you don't believe it, I know you probably want to kill me now. I can see it now, 'This chap was short and boring! I waited a month an a half for this!' but you would be lying. Its SUMMER hellooooo, we aren't sitting in-front of our computers for two months are we (no offense if you are)? But I will try and make the next update sooner (much sooner). But, that's only if you want me to. if you didn't read the authors note in the beginning, scroll up, read, obey. If you did, you know what to do. 1-10, and why. If I am continuing this story (it's all up to you), the next chap will probably be long and interesting. Deal?

Foxy out.


	6. Messes, breakfast, and Hair wars

Ok, I am sooooooooo sorry! I haven't been busy but...well, writers block among other things. I needed some time (okay, alot of time) to find new ideas. Those of you who live in B.C. or even just Canada, must've heard about the strike. Crazy eh? But I won't keep you waiting. You've long deserved a new chapter. Happy to hear ideas comments etc!

Chap. 6 Horror Messes and Banter at the Breakfast Table

'Obasan, when will mother and father be back from their cruise?' 'Soon Rin, be patient!' 'Can I pick flowers for their return?' 'Hai'. A 7 year old Rin skips outside humming. Suddenly the phone rings with a deafening sound. Ring! Ring! Ring! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Yes?... N-no! That-isn't possible! There-I-they... Okay, I-I understand..., thank-you'. Click. 'Obasan? Who was that? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Obasan?' 'Rin, something has happened. Your- you remember what your parents told you about the bad man?' 'Yes..' 'Sweetie, your parents...they were...the bad man...' 'Bad man?...NO! No! There is mistake! Mommy and daddy will be back soon! like you said! They will be back! MOMMY DADDY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 'Rin! Please! it is hard for us all! Calm d-down! Rin! RIN!'

"RIN! MS.RIN WAKE UP!" Rin woke with a jolt to see both children staring at her looking scared. "You were screaming and- and the phone rang. It was your aunt. She told me to tell you that you that you are now a full time nanny. So I had to wake you up", Shira said quietly, still looking at her. "Ms. W-W-R-rrrrin, did you have a bad dweam?" Taru asked her, his eyes wide. "He means a nightmare", Shira said, proud of her new learned word. Rin took in deep breaths of air and nodded but said, "I'm okay now, thank you. And thank you for the message. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep! I'm sorry. Why don't we get a snack?". Rin glanced at the clock and then leaped off the couch. It was five o'clock. Not snack time, dinner time. "Oh no! I've been out for 3 HOURS! Shira, thank-you for waking me up, but if I fall asleep next time, wake me up right away. That movie is only an hour and a half. What were you two doing all this time?" Rin asked as an afterthought, walking to the kitchen.

"Well, we watched tv, and on one show there was a guy who was painting the walls, so we did the same!" Rin froze halfway to the kitchen. She slowly turned around. "Where, did you paint?" "The kitchen. It was so boring, all white and black. So, we used our- Tarus' finger paints and my markers. It looks much better now", Shira said proudly. Rin shrieked and flew to the kitchen. She stood there for 1-2-3-10 minutes without saying a thing. Paint dripped from the ceilings into a rainbow mess on the waxed wooden floor. Splashes of mixed color covered the walls, and lopsided flowers and smiles weaved in between the paint.

Shira and Taru waited. You see, what Rin didn't know, was that they actually were testing her, to see her reaction. They were smart enough to know you DON'T paint walls by yourself, but daddy always fixed things, so they happily painted away. Now they waited for Rins' reaction. Rin took a deep breath, turned around and said cheerfully, "Well, we'd better get you two some gloves!" Shiras jaw dropped. "W-what do you mean?" "I mean, you made the mess, you clean it up. I will be helping you seeing as it is partly my fault seeing as I let you two get bored, but, you two are smart enough to know better, so you are being held responsible for your mess! Come on, I'll get the gloves, you two can pick the music". Shira looked at her in disbelief, but then decided to go pick music once Rin gave her a look. She had learned that there was no messing with this nanny. 2 Hours later Rin, Taru, and Shira all toppled into a tired pile. Rin crawled from under the pile and tiredly went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

Soon the smells lured the tired and slightly crabby kids to the table, and they all feasted on noodles, shrimp, toast, and apple juice quietly. Rin then gave them a bath a tucked them in, etc. Afterwards she sat on the couch and vowed that she was going to have a normal day tomorrow. Nooooooo extravagant cleanups.

Her face turned serious and sad when she remembered her dream. She hadn't had that one in a while. 'I wish I could just forget about it, and get on with my life. Come on, I'm making $2000 a month! I should be happy!' she thought fiercely. her thoughts were interrupted when the door bell rang.

She went to the door and opened it to find a short, walking pile of...her stuff? "Hey cuz, Help! This isn't that easy to carry!" Suddenly Rin realized the walking talking pile of stuff was actually her 10 yr. old cousin Souta. She quickly picked up half the stuff and put it on the hallway table, relieving her cousin of half his burden. He did the same and sighed in relief.

"Wow Rin, I never noticed how much stuff you had- whoa, nice digs! I can see why you're working here. Congrats on the promo!" Rin rolled her eyes at her cousins 'big boy' talk and smiled. She then noticed her aunt carrying her pillow (A/N why do the boys have to do all the hard work?). She hugged her niece and said, "I'm proud of you. have a good time, and stay out of trouble!" Rin nodded and watched as they left. 'Whats' the hurry?' She thought as she watched them get in the car. 'Oh yeah, baseball practice'. She looked at the clock: 10:45. Her new (well, not really new) boss would be here soon. She realized he probably hadn't had dinner, and was glad she had some left over from dinner. She put it in the oven. 'I hope he likes noodles'.

'Now, what do I do with my stuff?'.

At Takahashi inc.

Rin was right. Sesshoumaru hadn't had dinner unless a coffee counts, and he had had a horribly boring day. Once again he leaped from the office once the clock hit eleven, and went to his car. Slightly above the speed limit, Sesshoumaru made it home in record time. Opening the door, the smells of noodles and shrimp greeted him, and his mouth watered slightly. He also hit the strong smell of cleaner. Again.

Suddenly a whirlwind of Rin swept him in surprise as she took his suitcase and jacket, and pointed to the kitchen without saying a word. He usually would've snapped at her coldly, but he was hungry and his promise to Mrs. Higurashi loomed around in his head. He went into the kitchen and found there was a plate of food and a glass of water already sitting on the kitchen island. He sat and restrained himself from inhaling the food. Besides, he first had to make sure it at-least tasted good. He remembered Kaguras cooking all too well. He should've hired a cook, but, as much as he could afford it, he liked to have as little people in his house as possible. If need be, he could always order take out. Taking a small bite he swallowed, and then more quickly took a second, much bigger bite. It was really good! Or maybe he was just hungry. Not caring, he ate as quickly as he could without looking like a pig.

Meanwhile, Rin had climbed the stairs and put Sesshoumarus things in his room (she remembered it well seeing as she had caught Shira reading his magazines in there) and then had come back down to find that her boss was already finished. "Um, I guess, uh, I'm working here full-time. Uh, my aunt dropped off my stuff: does that mean I'm going to live here?" Rin asked tentatively. Sesshoumaru, if he had been anyone else, would have rolled is eyes. Well duh! But, he wasn't anyone else, and he had to keep his, -sigh-, promise. So he simply said, "Yes".

Rin didn't know if she liked this very much, but hey, the kids were sweet, the money was more than right, so she just asked, "Then, where will I sleep?" "In a guest room. Upstairs, to the left, right next to Shiras' bedroom", He said to Rins unasked question. Rin nodded, and proceeded to take her stuff upstairs. She hadn't had fond memories of guest-rooms, but, oh well. She was carrying a particularly heavy bag (her clothes and books bag) when suddenly she missed a step and was falling down. Groaning inwardly, she waited for pain. And waited.

She cracked open an eye to realize she wasn't falling, and she wasn't on the ground. She looked up to see, guess who, holding her, and her bag. She quickly stood up out of her slumped position and mumbled an apology. She put out her hand to take her bag but Sesshoumaru (A/N Man it takes a long time to write his freakin' name!) ignored it and simply walked up the stairs. When Rin was starting to think he was actually being nice for once, he turned his head and said, "I want this done as quickly as possible, and the rate your going, we would be here all night. Also, you need to concentrate on your job. Right now, that is cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen".

Rins blood felt like it was boiling. She worked from SEVEN TO ELEVEN, not 24/7! They were his dishes, and she wanted to unpack and relax! Besides, he wanted her to be the nanny, she didn't ask for the tiring job! She did enjoy the job, but not being like, maid all over again. She caught up to Sesshoumaru and took her bag saying coldly, "You told me I would be working from 7-11, and currently it is eleven thirty. I would like to unpack and get used to my room. So, if you'll excuse me."

Rin walked up the stairs with her head held high and went into her room. She sat her bag down and looked at her room. Any other time she would have been impressed, but right now, she was tired and crabby. The room was pretty big, complete with bathroom, queen sized bed, and expensive sound system. The theme was white, light blue, and silver linings with the queen bed on the left next to the bathroom (very convenient) and a big closet on the right. Right ahead of her was a big glass window with white gossamer curtains that led to a porch with a front yard view. It was very nice. Rin decided with a yawn that she would unpack tomorrow and slipped into her pajamas (White tank-top that said 'Kitten' and white and pink striped pj bottoms). She grabbed her pillow and then climbed into the bed. 'Ooh, the sheets are silk!'

Next Morning-

Rin woke up confused. Instead of seeing her familiar pink room with a shelf on the opposite wall full of her possessions, she saw a much larger room with light blue walls and white and silver trim. Then she remembered. She looked at the clock. It was six. She lay her head back. She knew she needed to get up, but the bed was oh-so-comfy! And she didn't want to face Sesshoumaru's wrath. She should've cleaned up. He had hired after all, and he could fire her. Although it seemed he was determined to have her as a nanny. And not to mention she needed the money to pay back obasan. How she wished to be a normal teen! And oh how she needed to control her temper! She looked at the clock again. It was six o one. Sighing in regret, she slowly got out of the bed, made it neatly, and headed for the shower. This was no guest-room, it was a suite!

Later-

Hair in a towel, Rin picked out her outfit. Comfy jeans and pink shirt with a heart on it. Girly true, but she felt like it. Hair still damp, she quickly twisted it into a neat bun, using only an elastic (A/N this actually works!). Some jasmine flower body splash, and she was out the door. 'Now to make breakfast. Yay.'

Sess POV

Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! 'Stupid, stupid alarm. I hate mornings' Slamming down on the off button of the alarm, I cracked an eye open. Stupid sunlight. Dang curtains (except he doesn't say dang.) Getting up I notice something that smells so familiar. Something I hadn't had in a long time. Homemade food. Strangely comforting. Quickly getting out of bed and heading for the shower, my nose urging me to hurry, I came out fast. "Hmmm. Now which suit. Black, black, grey, navy, or black? So many choices" I chose the black and went downstairs. Then I stopped. Someone was humming? At 6:30 am?

Normal POV

Rin couldn't help but hum along to the radio. It was a catchy tune! She had been making breakfast when she decided to turn on the radio for company. And just had to hum along, singing the bits she knew. "Walk 500 miles hmm hmm hmm da da da da da da 500 more da da da..." The song ending, she checked the bacon. Perfect. 'He'd better appreciate this. Another thing, must go grocery shopping. Another yay.' About to start singing along she noticed someone in the doorway. With a yipe, she shook the frying pan, and as a result got some hot oil drops on her hand. "OW! Yeesh don't DO that!" Rin shouted at Sesshoumaru, who looked amused. "You know, a simple good morning is just as good. Better actually. Man, that's gonna leave a mark. Are you going to eat or not?" Rin finished grumpily. Sesshoumaru, pretending she hadn't said anything more than the last sentence, walked over and took the pan away from her. "We don't want you burning the whole house down", he said with a smirk in his eyes and served himself, leaving half for her. Rin looked at him, half red with embarrassment, half with indignation. "Well I wouldn't have burned myself if YOU hadn't startled me," she snapped, taking the pan and serving herself, and then thrusting the plate of eggs at him. "And you'd better like scrambled!"

"Actually, I do prefer over easy, for future information, and are you sure I would've startled you if you hadn't been singing, loudly I might add, along to the radio. By the way, you were a bit off key" he countered, with a shadow of a smile on his face. Rin knew he was teasing him, so instead of blowing up, she just smiled and said, "My, my, a bit in a hurry to get to the breakfast table? Look at that button job! And I think you might have to brush your hair better if you want people at the office to take you seriously". Rin giggled as Sesshoumaru looked down at himself. His buttons to his shirt were indeed messily done. Uneven too. And as he touched his hair, he could feel the knots. Rins giggles becoming louder, she handed him a mirror. Yep, a colony of rats nests. Finally, Rin's giggles turned into full fledged laughter.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was holding her sides. Sesshoumaru was slightly annoyed. This was not the first impression you wanted to make with your employee present. But then he chuckled quietly, enough so that Rin didn't hear him. It was sort of funny. Then he noticed something and a full fledged smile appeared on his own face. "I see someone else was in a hurry this morning. That's um, quite the shirt you have there". Rin stopped laughing to look down at herself. Her shirt was inside out. Slightly pink, but because of the laughter, she joked, "Oh didn't you hear? Inside out shirts are hot. You must have missed the memo. Sorry, but uneven buttons and messy hair are sooooo last year."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. Turning slightly more pink thinking perhaps he didn't get it, and thinking this could turn into an awkward moment, Rin didn't notice until too late his hand reaching out and messing her bun up that it came down, her hair messy and curly from being up. "It looks like you are also 'sooo last year'." "Hey! That was so unfair! It took me 2 seconds to make this bun!" Rin yelled, still on a joking roll. She made a swipe at him, and as he ducked, she took his last bacon strip, and ate it so fast he barely saw it go down. He stared at her again. "That was mine". "So now we're even. You mess up the do, you pay the price, rat-head". 'Oh my gosh I can't believe I just called him that!' Rin mentally beat herself. Sesshoumaru sat there for a second, then shrugged and got up, heading upstairs. "At least I don't have egg all over me". "Oh crap!"

10 minutes later

After going upstairs, changing, and redoing her bun, Rin cleaned up the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, she looked towards the stairs. 'He's gonna be late' Rin thought. But then she remembered. 'He owns the company. Who cares if he's late?' She decided to check on him anyways. 'If the door's closed, turn and walk away' She decided as she ascended the stairs.

It was open slightly. Peeking in, she saw an adorable scene. Frowning in frustration, Sesshoumaru was unsuccessfully brushing his hair. He looked better with his suit properly done, but with his hair in that state he could be there all day. Then Rin did something very brave. She knocked quietly on the door. (A/N well, nice knowin' ya!)

Sesshoumaru looked towards the door with an very ugly look on his face. "Um, just thought I'd let you know, you're going to be late", she squeaked out. Sesshoumaru just turned around ignoring her completely to further battle his hair. 'That was NOT smart! Bad, stupid Rin!' Whenever Rin got mad, she talked in third person, which didn't help when she got mad out loud at school. Not at all. Suddenly, girl instincts taking over, Rin walked over and snatched the hairbrush from him. Seeing as he was ignoring her, he couldn't very well say anything now could he? (A/N hehe) "You brush from bottom to top. Otherwise you're going to rip out your beautiful hair", Rin stated sternly to a VERY taken aback Sesshoumaru. "Also, I don't think it would be very wise to turn hulk on me when you have 7 minutes to get to work. Now stand still", Rin commanded, and too shocked to do anything else, he did.

Five minutes later Rin had worked the brush gently, teasing the knots out, until Sesshoumarus' hair was as soft and silky as it usually was. Rin ran her fingers through it. It was like water. "Okay mister, you have 2 minutes to get to work. If you bend a few rules, you might make it. Here", Rin handed him his suitcase and coat. Sesshoumaru took them and seemed to snap out of it. "You..." "No time for talk, go! If you're late it's not my fau-" Rin stopped short as Sesshoumaru touched her cheek. "I hired a nanny, not a mother...but I can still appreciate it". And he was out the door, leaving a shocked, blushing, open mouthed Rin on the door step. (A/N If you're confused on how they were magically from Sess's room to the front door, Rin had been pushing him out) Then Rin smiled. 'I LOVE mornings'. Sesshoumaru, in the car, was mulling over how a dumb morning, turned into quite and interesting one. He almost smiled.

THERE! What do you think? Did you like it? Didja didja didja? Lol, sorry but, I'm glad to have FINALLY finished the chap. Tell me what you think. Good, Bad, I don't care. Notice the being nice and sorta touching has started. Ooooh, What'll next chap be like? Hope you enjoyed! It was pretty long I think my longest yet!

Hugs

Foxy


	7. Revenge, Reporters, & Rainstorms

Chapter 7.

Revenge, Reporters, And Rainstorms

It was 8:30 in the morning. A teenage girl was sitting at a kitchen island, surrounded by high tech kitchen gadgets and clutter that piles up over the years. Sipping on a cup of chai tea, she contemplated her current mystery. Aka:The-Incredibly-Unbelieveable-Change-That-Had-Overcome-Her-Boss-Turning-Him-From-Coldhearted-  
Business-Tycoon-To-Loving-Father-Who-Was-Very-Nice-To-The-Nanny-Who-Happened-To-Be-Herself.

She didn't understand it. He had never shown so much affection in front of her when she was the maid/cleaning lady. He certainly didn't show any emotion to Kagura. 'What changed? Why is he being so...un-Sesshoumaru like? I mean, he was TEASING me this morning. Him. Sesshoumaru Takahashi. One of the richest men in Tokyo. He was bantering with me, and actually sort of thanked me for brushing his hair.'

Rin suddenly blushed, thinking about how his eyes had gone so soft, an he had gently touched her face shocking her for a minute. He was sooo beautiful. WHOA GIRL, rewind and FREEZE! Must NOT go there. He is my boss, he is older than me, he is absolutely off limits. He's also absolutely gorg- AARRRRGGH!' Rin, deciding that if she continued on this train of thought, would probably spend the morning drooling like a useless air headed idiot, decided to use her time more wisely, and jumped off the stool to go find something to do.

10 minutes later.

'Why does this not surprise me?' Rin sighed, looking at the state of the laundry room. Having spent a grand total of 4 days as the full time nanny to Sesshoumaru's twins, she had not yet ventured into the laundry room. Having nothing better to do, she decided to take a look. Now she wished she hadn't. 'What exactly happened in here? Did the washing machine blow up or something? I pity whoever has to do the laundry.' Rin grinned, and then slowly, realization dawned on her face. 'Kagura...was in charge of that...which explains why none of it was done...but that means I...

If were listening 3 blocks away, you could faintly hear a strangled sort of scream coming from the Takahashi Mansion. Then, 3 blocks away, you would turn tail and run.

Rin resisted pulling at her hair, as she feared she might pull some OUT. Instead, she put her hair in a bun, taking the hair pieces that framed her face and twisting them on top of her head and bobby pinning them there, so no hair obstructed her view of got in the way. Then, with a determined look in her eye, she proceeded to do the laundry.

Eons Later

Rin groaned, bending back a bit, her hands on her lower back. She glanced at the clock. It had only been an hour? How the heck had she gotten all the laundry done that fast? She glanced at the laundry basket. Oh yeah, she hadn't. But the black and white laundry room was now clear of everything, the clothes strategically placed in the corners so as to be the least noticeable. Climbing up the stairs in the perfect imitation of an old lady, Rin finally made it to the twins room. "Taru, Shira, time to get up." Rin heard no sound. Rin sighed, got impatient, and took matters into her own hands. "Oy! You chipmunks better get up, before the tickle monster decides to get you!"

Muffled shrieks and giggles came from the room, and suddenly two bodies appeared where the door had been a second before. Smiling at Rin angelically, they gave each of her legs a hug good morning. "Yeah yeah, I know, you little suck ups," Rin teased, a smile gracing her face. "What do you two munchkins want for breakfast?"

35.3 minutes later

Rin took one look at the dishes and decided to do what was her right, being a full fledged teenager. She would procrastinate doing them. She then looked at Shira and Taru. They both had sticky hands, Taru also had managed to get jam in his white hair, making the front strawberry pink. He also had jam down the front of his teddy bear pajamas. Shira was cleaner, though not by much. Crumbs decorated her smiley face covered pajamas, and she had jam at the corner of her mouth. Rin smiled ruefully.

"Okay you two, up to the bathroom. Time to get ready for the day!" Taru hopped of his stool obediently, but Shira crossed her arms. "I don't wanna to get changed." Rin pretended to growl, and crooked her hands so they looked like claws. "Then the tickle monster wants to have a talk with you!" Rin grabbed Shira, held her by her legs so that she was upside down, and began to tickle her belly. Shira was soon shrieking at her to stop, promising to get dressed and wash her face if Rin would STOP.

Rin let her go gently, and then chased Taru up the stairs for being so slow. Finally both children were dressed, Taru in overalls and a shirt that matched his ice blue eyes, Shira in a dark pink top that had a sparkly smiley face on it (Shira was strangely obsessed with smiley faces. Perhaps it had to do with the fact smiling was something her father rarely did) and little jean shorts. Rin even managed to put Shira's hair in pigtails, a feat that previous nanny's would have declared impossible.

Of course, being Shira, and Sesshoumaru's daughter, she demanded something in return for wearing her hair up. Rin's hair was also in pigtails, her shiny brown hair hanging down just above her chest. Shira had shorter hair, so her pigtails curled in cutely just below her ears.

Rin was now trying to think of something they could do that wouldn't require a lot of running around. She was still exhausted from this morning. The laundry, that is. 'Although, bantering with your boss who could fire you out of irritation is probably a very good way of losing weight.' Rin mused wryly. Finally the lightbulb appeared.

"Okay you guys! How about drawing some pictures for your father? I'm sure he would love to add to his collection." (The kitchen fridge was covered in pictures. Rin had yet to find out what the color of the fridge actually was). Both children's eyes lit up, and they raced to the living room, and lifted the lid off the expensive coffee table, revealing two 64 packs of crayons, colored pencils, pastels, and markers, and enough paper that Rin was sure a forest was seriously lacking in trees somewhere.

Taru pulled out the crayons, and Shira got the paper, promptly handing one to Taru, giving herself one, and then passing one to Rin. Both children immediately started coloring, talking about what they were going to draw and such. Rin looked at her piece of paper. 'What am I going to draw?' Suddenly Rin grinned evilly. She took out some colored pencils, and lay on her belly next to Taru.

45 minutes, 15 seconds later

"Finished!" Announced Taru, and he handed Rin about ten papers. Shira finished shortly after, and also presented a handful of papers.

"Wow you guys! Look at the colors! I'm impressed!...Hey Taru, what is this one of? I see you in it, Shira, and me, but who's this?" Rin pointed to a taller stick figure that had a huge grin on it's face. Taru looked up from his 11th paper, and looked back at his paper, answering absently,

"That's daddy." Rin blinked. Of course that was probably to be expected, Taru drawing everyone he loved in a picture, but the idea of her boss smiling was so bizarre she had trouble imagining it. (She hadn't seen his smile that morning).

"Oh." Was all she said. She oohed and awwed over the rest of the pictures, both children beaming with pride. Then Shira asked to see her picture.

"What did you draw for daddy?" Shira demanded. Rin had a strange smile on her face. She showed Shira. Shira looked at it at one angle, then at another. Then she looked at Rin.

"I don't get it." Shira said bluntly. Rin laughed.

"That's okay Shira. But I know for a fact Sesshoumaru will get it." 'And that will be payback for this morning.' Rin added silently in her head. 'Watch out Sesshoumaru! You may be a an arrogant hottie, but you have met your match!' Laughing like a little maniac inside her head, Rin busied herself by putting the finishing touches on her piece of art.

Lunchtime came and before Rin could make something, much to her surprise, the phone rang. 'Who has the number to this house?' Rin wondered, walking over to the sleek phone.

"Takahashi residence," Rin said in a bland, polite voice.

"Very professional. I've decided to take the children out for lunch, seeing as the last time I planned it, I ended up firing my nanny instead. Don't make this a tradition," An equally bland voice came out the other end.

Rin blinked. Was he...doing it again? TEASING her? Well, he would soon see what he'd gotten himself into!"

"Wouldn't dream of it sir. I actually like the children. They are like little angels, which is practically a miracle itself considering their lineage. They'll be ready when you get here sir, goodbye." Rin hung up the phone with a grin. Point one for Rin.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, amused. She had slipped that line in perfectly, insulting and yet polite. Impressive. Shaking his head over nannies who didn't know their place, he grabbed his jacket and briefcase and left the office without a word to Jaken, leaving him startled and flustered.

"Daddy coming daddy coming!!" Taru sang out with glee. Rin smiled at him. Shira also looked immensely pleased, and put the finishing touches on her drawing for her father, printing out her name and then her father's (daddy) with the utmost care. She then placed it on her pile of drawings, and then sat down on the couch, turning around so she could see the door, staring at it expectantly. Taru soon joined her, doing the same.

Rin decided to finally do those dishes while they waited. She had just finished when there was the sound of the door opening and two thuds and excited shrieks. Rin walked into the hallway drying her hands on a dishtowel to find her boss with two colorful burrs stuck to each leg. She smiled softly, watching him drop his icy mask and relax, turning into a loving father. She was beginning to understand the mystery that was him. She chuckled as they demanded him to walk with them on each foot. He growled at them. "I'm a hungry father! I need my strength to life you two! You grow heavier each day!" They giggled again, but stayed on.

RIn decided to be nice and rescue Sesshoumaru. She cleared her throat. All three looked at her, noticing her for the first time. "Don't you two have something you want to show your father?" Taru and Shira let go immediately and ran to the coffee table, and then returned to Sesshoumaru, holding a pile of paper each, beaming up at him.

He took them, going over to the couch and sitting down to look at them, his children on each side. Rin quietly took his jacket and briefcase, putting them in the closet. Taru and Shira were talking animately to their dad, going a million miles a minute.

"-And that's you and me and Shira and Win, and Win made you a picture too and it's very nice but I don't know what it is and Shiwa doesn't eifer, but she said you would and so you should look at it!" Taru finished his rant, and slumped down against the couch to catch his breath.

Seeshoumaru looked up at his employee, standing a few feet away from them all, wearing worn jeans, and a simple white blouse with the sleeves rolled up, her hair in pigtails. Much more appropriate than what Kagura had worn. He silently approved. Outwardly he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? Ms. Rin drew a picture for me? How...nice." Sesshoumaru was unsure how to react to this. Rin just smiled suddenly, momentarily numbing his senses. Then he noticed a strange gleam in her eye and was suddenly a little bit apprehensive. He took the paper she offered him, and looked at it.

Taru and Shira watched their father's face twitch strangely. Then suddenly he had a tiny smile only they could see. It was gone though, once he looked up at Rin.

"I suppose you find this amusing." He stated, looking at her coolly.

"Pretty amusing, yes." RIn smiled at him innocently. "Hilarious, actually." Rin raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling. She had gotten braver when she realized three things: that her boss had a sense of humor behind his mask, she had a score to settle with him, and he had worked so hard to get her to be the nanny, he probably wouldn't fire her. Then her face changed from smug to mock nervousness.

"Well, Mr. Takahashi, don't you like it? I worked ever so hard to make it for you!" Rin pretended to be nervous and hurt, causing the kids to glare up at their father, silently demanding he say something to make Ms. Rin feel better.

"It is..." Sesshoumaru could not think of what to say about it without either making his children mad, or basically showing that Rin won this round. "...-Is...quite...something," was all he would say, satisfying his children.

When the children went to put away their coloring things at Rin's direction, Sesshoumaru turned to her. Rin put on a sweet smile.

"I do hope you like it Mr. Takahashi. I'd better go get the children ready for going out to lunch." Rin walked past him, and before getting out of earshot said quietly, "I win." She then got the kids their jackets, as it had been cloudy all day, and got them to put their shoes on. Right before Sesshoumaru left with the kids, he murmured into her ear, "This time." Rin grinned. Two so different, and yet so similar. At least his sense of humor made sense, if his other emotions did not.

Rin finished tidying up the place, and admired her masterpiece. On the paper was a picture of Sesshoumaru, sitting at a huge desk, talking to another business man. The business man was a very interesting shade of red, with a very strange look on his face. Sesshoumaru was looking at him sternly, shuffling papers. Through the office door you could see employees peeking in, similarly strange looks on their faces. Sesshoumaru was in a fancy suit, expensive watch, and had a rats nest for hair. The title of the picture was: 'What would have happened today.'

-------------------------------------------------------

Rin had finally decided to once again tackle the laundry room. The state-of-the-art laundry machine helped, but there was still enough dirty clothes to dress half the homeless people in Tokyo. When it came to do the folding, she decided to bring the baskets upstairs, and watch TV while she was folding. (A/N To clarify, the laundry room door looks like a closet door on the main floor, but when you open it there is a flight of stairs, which lead to the laundry room.) She turned off the TV after 45 minutes. There was never anything good on. News, sports, gossip channels, and little children shows. She decided to just put a CD in, turning the volume up to tune out her off key voice.

Which would explain why it took her awhile to notice the doorbell was ringing. Muting the music, Rin walked to the front door, bewildered. Sesshoumaru certainly wouldn't ring, and who else would come calling to this house? Opening the door she found a handsome man with a suit and a big smile at the door.

"I'm not buying anything," Rin said bluntly. She hated salesmen.

"And I'm not selling anything," The cheery not-salesman said. "The names Reynard P. Whiles. I'm just doing a survey in the neighborhood, asking employees, such as yourself, how your employer treats you. We'd like to see if there is a pattern to which employer is the nicest. So tell me, what do you think of your employer? Is he generous? Do you have a dental plan? What is his usual treatment of you? Don't be shy now, the most honest answers will help the most. And of course, we will compensate for your time." The man handed her some money. It roughly added up to 500 dollars. Rin knew a rat when she saw one.

"Well that's very nice and all Mr. Wiley,"

"Whiles," He corrected automatically, smiling the whole time.

"Right," Rin said smiling as well. "Well Mr. Whiles, what makes you think I am an employee?"

"Oh, are you in a relationship with Mr. Takahashi?" Whiles practically jumped on her drooling.

"I thought this was a random survey? Or have you been looking up information on the employers? Or perhaps just this particular employer?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Oh no, everyone knows this is the famous Takahashi's house. I was simply assuming that you were his employee, as he hasn't had a relationship since his ex wife. Is this the case? Is there a softy behind the ice?" Raymond asked quickly.

"You're a reporter." Rin accused flatly.

"Well yes! You're a very sharp young lady!"

"It doesn't take brains to smell a rat."

And lovely too! Could this be why he employed you? What type of services do you offer?" While asking these rapid fire questions, he forgot himself and waved a small recorder under her nose. "I'm willing to pay very well for insights on the cold hearted business man! In fact, Gossip! weekly is prepared to pay you very well for your time!"

Rin couldn't believe this little man. He was insulting her as well as Sesshoumaru, and was offering to pay her to betray her boss, as if she would do anything for money. "For your information, I have absolutely NO interest in going behind his back and telling you nosey gossips every little detail of his life. He pays me quite well, I have no interest in money offers from the likes of you, and I wouldn't even if I was being paid dirt. Now get out of here before I call the police, or better yet, Mr. Takahashi himself!"

"That won't be necessary." Rin and Whiles both turned to look at Sesshoumaru Takahashi himself, who, in Rin's opinion, had never looked angrier. They had failed to notice him drive up, Rin had been to agitated, her voice even going shrilly, and the reporter had been too excited. The reporter now resembled a mouse who had been caught by a cat. As in, terrified beyond words.

"Get. Off. My. Property. Filth." Sesshoumaru said slowly, in a dangerously low voice. He was scary to Rin, and she wasn't the one he was mad at.

The reporter made a gurgling noise and went to hightail it out of there.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru said quietly. The reporter turned, almost hopeful. Perhaps he would agree to an interview? Sesshoumaru moved so fast it took Raymond a second to realize something was wrong. He looked down at his mini recorder, now split cleanly into four pieces. He looked up at Sesshoumaru. He then ran for it, not stopping until he made it to the Starbucks 4 blocks away.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin. "I am pleased you are able to deal with the local filth efficiently. I am displeased they have regained their courage to even come here, or stupidity rather."

"I've had my share of reporters and stalkarazzi," Rin said bitterly, while gently taking the sleeping Taru from Sesshoumaru, so her boss could set down his suitcase and open the door. (A/N Rin had quickly shut the door to dissuade the reporter from coming in).

FLASHBACK

People everywhere, all in black. A table, Rin sitting under it. Two black eyes and white smiling teeth. A smooth voice asking too many questions really fast. Rin crying louder, her aunt yelling at the smiling man.

END FLASHBACK

Sesshoumaru looked at her, internally smiling at her pet name for the paparazzi, (Which was quite catchy, it had a nice ring to it) but didn't say anything. He followed her inside, watching as she placed Taru on the couch tenderly. Shira was half asleep as well, having talked the whole time she was with her father, and terrorizing the waitress during lunch. Sesshoumaru was perfectly aware that in about an hour they would be up and at it again, and Rin would have her hands full. He then noticed the huge pile of laundry by the couch.

Now that he thought about it, Rin would have been cleaning the house as well as looking after the children as he had not hired another maid. He knew most people would just let the house rot in favor of taking care of the kids, but somehow he knew Rin was not one to do that sort of thing. She looked pretty tired too, now that he looked. The thought of hiring soemone else he would have to deal with made him shudder inside. So he decided to use another tactic.

"I'm giving you a raise. I wasn't paying you enough anyways. You may want to inform your aunt, as she seems to be concerned about such matters, that you now get $5500 a month. I expect you to keep up the good work. I will see you at 11 tonight." With that little speech, Sesshoumaru turned and went out the door, leaving a stunned teenager behind him.

Rin sat down. Her mind was spinning. First revenge, then the stupid reporter, and now a RAISE? As well as a COMPLIMENT?! What had happened to a nice, normal day? Things had entered into the equivalent of the twilight zone! Of course, why should she complain? Her salary had almost tripled in only 4.5 days!!! This was utterly crazy! Absolute madness! And yet... she had been working hard, and her was very rich. He had even said he wasn't paying her enough. (Which was mind boggling for nice, normal, everyday people A/N Like me) Deciding not to think about it too much, Rin called home. After 5 minutes of brief explaining, Rin told her giddy aunt that she still had laundry to do, and had to go.

She sat down on the couch and looked at the laundry, her mind still going a million miles a minute. Shaking all the nagging thoughts off, she again tackled the laundry.

59 minutes later

"Finished!" Rin said happily, stretching her arms out, and then popping her neck.

"Win?" Taru had woken up, and was looking at her blearily. Shira woke a moment later, and they were both soon wide awake, and ready to play.

"Hey munchkins! I just have to bring this up to your rooms, and then we can play a game! What to do want, tag or hide and seek?" The kids started bickering over which game they wanted to play as Rin slowly heaved the huge basket up the stairs. Raising her eyes heavenward with a small smile, she called back to them. "Oi! You aren't going to play either game if I can't get this up the stairs! A little help please!"

Taru immediately started up the stairs, Shira a close second. They didn't help that much, but kept at it with such determination and vigilance (and much huffing and puffing), that Rin had to admire their spunk. Finally getting the basket up the stairs Rin, Taru and Shira all collapsed on a heap on one of the beds (they were in the kids room).

"Phew! Okay, let's take a break, okay? Okay." Rin closed her eyes, and was immediately assaulted by the sensation of being on an especially affronted bucking donkey. Shira and Taru had in fact decided to jump on the bed to get her attention.

"No! play now, play now! Hide and Seek hide and seek!" Shira and her little brother shrieked. Rin sighed.

2 hours later

After roughly 45 rounds of hide and seek, Rin doing most of the seeking, she was ready to call it quits. Whether or not her charges were was an entirely different matter. So she bribed. Sort of.

"Wow, look at the time! We better have dinner." Rin called out suddenly in the direction of the hiding children. When they didn't respond, Rin shrugged. "I guess I'll eat the spaghetti myself."

"Spagee?" Taru asked, his head popping out of the closet.

"That's right. And helpers get extra cheese on theirs." It worked. Within 10 minutes they were all working away, and to keep the spirit of things, Rin turned the radio onto an italian channel, and started doing bad opera at the top of her lungs with stirring the sauce. Soon they were all yelling in made up Italian, until they were gasping for breath with smiles wide enough to split their faces in half.

"Is it weady yet Win?" Taru asked, his stomach growling it's complaint.

"Sure is!" Rin dumped appropriate amounts onto each of their plates, and with a Bonne Appetite (vaguely thinking she might've gotten the wrong language) dug in.

After dinner and cleanup, Rin decided they could watch a movie. 'I need something normal. Mediocre. Calm. Besides, rainy days are meant for movie watching!' It had indeed started to rain, though it wasn't much of a surprise, as it had been cloudy all day.

"Okay, here's the deal." She had both kids attention. She was getting a reputation for making good deals. "You both get changed and ready for bed as fast as you can, and then we'll watch a movie you BOTH agree on, okay?" The words were hardly out of her mouth when both of them were upstairs and half out of their clothes.

"3 minutes and 17 seconds. A new record, you guys are getting fast!" Rin said, looking at her watch. Both of them beamed at Rin, and finally deciding on a movie, sat on either side of her on the dark leather couch.

Cue soppy music, roll in the end credits, and it was time for bed. Rin tucked them in and went downstairs to clean up. Eleven o'clock came around, then 11:30, and still no sign of her boss, so RIn finally dragged herself to bed. Putting on aloose white tank top and some baggy pj shorts, she snuggled into the silk sheets and down comforter. She definitely had perks in this job.

BOOM

Flash

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

If the thunder and rain didn't wake her up, the sudden light that came from her doorway would've. BOOM Flash shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

RIn sat up and looked at the two small figures standing in the doorway of her room. (The hallway light was always on for emergency bathroom visits). She held out her arms, and they jumped into the bed on either side of her, snuggling as close as they could get. BOOM Flash.

"I don't like thunderstorms either," She whispered to them.

"I'm scared Win!" Taru whimpered. Shira didn't say anything, but held very tightly to Rin, her wide eyes shining in the flashes of lightning.

"Shh, it's okay Taru. I'm here. And in the morning we can make animal pancakes for breakfast ok?" Taru's face lit up for a moment, and then he squeezed his eyes shut at the boom of thunder once again. She rubbed his back until he fell alseep, Shira soon after. Feeling drowsy as well, she had one drifting worry for her boss; it was getting late. And then she was asleep.

--------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was in a temper. Once he had returned to his office he had his personal secretary call all the people that were needed and told them he would not have people sneaking onto his property and sticking their nose into his business. Once that was settled he found a stack of paperwork a foot high waiting for him, as well as 10 missed messages, Now it was 11:50 and he was still working on paperwork. He finished at ten past midnight, and drove home very very grumpy.

Entering the house, he found a note saying there was spaghetti in the fridge. Finishing the leftovers, which were actually very tasty, especially as he had not eaten since lunch, Sesshoumaru went upstairs. He opened the door to hus childrens room. And found- the beds empty. Feeling a jolt of panic, he went to his room, thinking they may have run there in the storm. Not finding them there he practically ran to Rin's room, thinking to wake her and- opening the door he found a scene that made his breath catch in his throat. Rin laying on her back, hair fanned out on the pillow, her arms around each child protectively, said children with their bodies turned towards her, blankets everywhere. Suddenly Rin woke, and their eyes locked. Rin made to get up, but Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked towards the bed.

So tenderly, had Rin been fully awake she would have been surprised (as it was, she was half asleep.), Sesshoumaru bent over and kissed Taru on the forehead, Taru hardly stirred. Then Sesshoumaru bent and did the same with Shira, who then sleepily said, "G'night kiss for Rin too." Again the eyes locked. Intense gold ones and deep brown ones. Sesshoumaru didn't say or do anything for a moment, seemingly frozen in indecision. Then suddenly he bent slowly down, eyes never leaving Rin's, until his lips lightly brushed her forehead, and then he was gone, with a quiet , "Goodnight, Rin" left behind A very very confused nanny stayed awake 20 minutes afterward, her fingers brushing her forehead. 3 rooms away, a business man was doing likewise with his lips.

**A/N: ****And there you have it! Finally, after MUCH deliberation, and not to mention time, Hidden Beauty's chapter 7 is complete! A million apologies to my faithful reviewers, who have waited actual YEARS for an update, I hope this was worth the wait. I made it extra extra long!! I even put in some fluff! I hope it was enough. And if it wasn't, please review and tell me how it could be better. Do you want more fluff less fluff, too fast, too slow, not enough detail, too much detail, TELL ME!! That's what this site is for! Instant feedback! And please please realize that I was doing this as fast as I could, so my reviewers could get their next chapter, and so grammar and spelling probably aren't perfect. I am aware of that, thank you very much.  
**

**Now, I know I am in no position to bargain or ask favors, but could my reviewers also take a look at my newest story? I don't care if you hate it, review and tell me why, I just need some feedback. Thank you very very much. I shant update until I get at least 15 reviews on my new story (Perfections Companion, just look on my profile), and more than 20 reviews on this chap. It takes a lot of motivation to get me to update. So the more reviews (good ones, not just one word things like, good! Nice! not bad.) the faster the updates!! I think that's fair.**

**I love you all!**

**Foxy ;)**


End file.
